Worlds Greatest Yet Stupid and Annoying First Love
by IxLuvxByakuya Kuchki
Summary: This is my first Fan-fic. Baiscally its about the couples that were in the anime. And when I say couples, I mean ALL. The only difference is that their is going to be some character deaths and some other stupid and retarded crap. Enjoy!


It all began with a boy name Masamune Takano who's real name is Masamune Saga. He had changed his name to Takano because his parents had a divorce. I'm Onodera Ritsu, the one who confessed to Takano, and who is now regreting confessing to Takano.

**At the manga department:**

" Alright we got a newbie named Onodera Ritsu", said Takafumi Yokozawa.

_Takafumi Yokozawa is the one who runs this company, and, the mother fucker that hates me and my guts. He's a 30 year old man and who likes Takano. He have known Takano since_ college. _The only reason why Takafumi is cruel to me so much is because I left Takano in high school and didn't even say a word about me leaving to go study aboard._

" Hey newbie!", Takano shouted, as you can see we do manga and anime here which means there is a lot of editing.

_Well... as I said in the begginnig of this introduction or chapter or whatever you people want to call it, Masamune Takano, the one who I confessed to and which is regreting that I confessed to him. Masamune Takano is 27 years old, born December 24. around the time me and Takano been going out he found a cat and named it Sorata. I am his lover and Takafumi Yokozawa is his EX-lover and business partner. Takano is the editor-in-chief. He later met Takafumi a few years after we broke up._

" Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii newbie!", shouted Kisa Shouta.

_Kisa Shouta a 30 year old man. He may look young but he is not and I still can't get over the fact that this FUCK face is 30 but look so fucking young; Any who, Kisa EX-lover name is Otoko and his lover now is Yukina Kou. This bitch right here only like people based on there looks and don't really know what love is. **The person who I am talking about is Kisa just in case you people thougt I was talking about Otoko or** **Yukina.**__ Now wehere was I, OH, due to his baby face he is well mistaken for his age making people think that he is in his 20's or a teen but is acually 30 and he is in fact shorter than every body else in Marukawa publishing._

While I was walking I bumped into a guy named Tori, I suddenly apologized, and he said it was alright, and then I stared at him blushing,

_Hatori Yoshiyuki is 28 years old and was born on June 6. His lover is Chiaki Yoshino, but back in high school he had a girlfried whos name I don't know. One week later he had broke up with her because she was to fucking annoying to deal with and she was a cock sucking mother fucker. He found that out the day after they broke up by 2 of her EX-boyfriends. He cheated on her with Chiaki. Chiaki only calls Hatori, Tori for short. Tori and a boy named Yuu Yanase don't get along but pretends to get along because Chiaki tell them to._

" Well that was one hell of a introduction, Onodera", Takano said sarcastically.

" SHUT UP! I'm doing my best here unless you think you can do it better stupid Takano." I spat back.

" If I had did it, I would've introduced everyone you retard. Everyone is not supposed to get introduced in the introduction, not everybody work at Marukawa, some work at stores. You just ruined it for everybody out there Onodera."

"HOW?"

" Because you told everyone out there that everyone is not going to be introduced in the introduction and you said everyone does not work at Marukawa; They were supposed to figure that out theirselves Onodera."

" OH, W-Well how I supposed to know?"

" Your not dumb are you... Ritsu?"

" D-Don't go out useing my first name."

" Wh... " Takano was suddenly interupted by Onodera.

" Well it's time to start introducing my self." Onodera said in a monotone voice.

_I am Onodera Ritsu a 25 year old man and in high school I was 15 born on March 27. My lover is Masamune Takano and my so called fiance is An Kohinata. Both my and An parents think it's best for us to be togeter more than anybody else which mean they think were perfect for each other and is now wanting us to get married. I have known Takano since high a few concerns about my old job, I've decided to leave my father company to work at the literature department at Marukawa Publishing. Now that I am working in Marukawa I have found out that my boss and the person who I live next door from which is Takano is the boy that I have loved 10 years ago. I have a different towards everyone; I am very rude to Takano, calm to my workers and Manga-kas' and is very timid to my family. I am a terrible drinker after a few drinks and a couple of minutes, wait not even minutes, in a couple of seconds I'll just pass the fuck out in the middle of the god damn floor._

" HEY!, YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER, HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO CUT ME OF IN THE MIDDLE OF MY WORD AND INTRODUCE YOUR OWN FUCKING SELF AND LEAVE ME FUCKING HANGING YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!." Takano screamed.

" What do you mean Takano?"

" When you told me not to go out and use your first name, I TRIED TO SAY "WHY" BUT YOU FUCKING CUT ME OFF WHEN I GOT TO THE FUCKING 'WH' YOU DUMB PIECE OF SHIT!. Being that I just said all that, can you answer my question? So why can't I go out and use your first name Onodera?"

" Because it's emberessing."

" Oh I see."

" What is it Takano?"

" Oh, it's nothing. Onodera?"

" What is it Takano?"

" _I Love you."_

" Really? It's only the introduction and you're already saying that to me? It's not chapter 1 or 2. Now I'll understand you say that in chapter 1 or 2 or maybe in none of the chapters."

" Well thats to bad, I'm going to have to say it in one of these chapters or some part in this introduction which is now. _I love you...Ritsu."_

* * *

**_Ritsu: about time, my mouth is hurting from all that talking and stuff._**

**_Takano: do you want me to give you a kiss to make your mouth fell better._**

**_Ritsu: no I'm good it'll take a few minutes for the pain to go away._**

**_Takano: but a kiss will make it feel better and good quicker._**

**_Ritsu: it's fine Taka..cut off by Takano suddenly kissing him_**

**_SexiiGrl2Fly: well that's the end of this introduction, bye bye._**

**_Ritsu: hey thats my part!_**

**_SexiiGrl2Fly: fine, you stupid piece of shit, hold on, go back to kissing Takano, I_**

**_ bet you he's waiting_**

**_Takano: Thank you, I am waiting_**

**_SexxiiGrl2Fly: you better hurry up and get it over with before Takano gets up Ritsu._**

**_Ritsu: Alright,alright,god. Well thats the end of this introduction, so untill chapter 1, have fun_**

**_Takano and SexiiGrl2Fly: Was the last sentence necessery?_**

**_Ritsu: what do you mean?_**

**_Takano and SexiiGrl2Fly: so fucking slow, the part when you said "so untill chapter 1, have fun", is that necessery?_**

**_Ritsu: ohhhh, and yes it is because we want people to have a nice day untill chapter 1._**

**_Takano: Can I now?_**

**_SexiiGrl2Fly: go ahead, do whatever the fuck you like._**

**_Ritsu: what? no SexiiGrl2Fly don't let him come near m... interupted once more by Takano kissing him_**

**_SexiiGrl2Fly: bye bye, you 2 gay lovers._**

**_Takano and Ritsu: WHAT? WHEN YOU BRING YOUR ASS OVERHERE I'M FUCKING YOU UP YOU STUPID BITCH! _**

**_SexiiGrl2Fly: hey! thats my word, I said while running from Takano and Ritsu._**

**_Takano and Ritsu: FUCK YOU BITCH!_**

**_SexiiGrl2Fly: back to the both of you MOTHER FUCKERS._**

**_Takano and Ritsu: I'M GONNA KILL YOU BITCH._**

* * *

**_Takano, Ritsu, and SexiiGrl2Fly: well thats the end untill chapter 1 one named..._**

**_Takano and Ritsu: Named...Hello SexiiGrl2fly... Whats the name of chapter 1_**

**_SexiiGrl2Fly: ops I didn't make up a name yet, sorry or should i say "Sumimasen"_**

**_Takano and Ritsu: DIE! YOU LITTLE BITCH! SAY "SUMIMASEN NOW, ASSWHOLE!_**

* * *

**_ THE END.. HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE! TAKANO AND RITSU ARE GONNA KILL ME_**

**_Takano and Ritsu: YOU DAMN RIGHT WE ARE._**

**_ HELP ME PLEASE!_**

**_ THE END..._**


End file.
